


Four

by hunting_angel (stardazed_daydreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Sabriel Week 2019, Sabriel Week Day 1: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardazed_daydreams/pseuds/hunting_angel
Summary: “I love you.”





	Four

"I love you." The words come freely, and they land like a bowling ball in a silent room.

Gabriel pushes himself up on his elbows, hair framing his face in gold and eyes shining with something like hip. "Say it again," he says.

Sam looks up at him, caged in by Gabe's arms and knees, and he exhales shakily. "I love you," he repeats, and Gabriel grins, delighted and giddy. 

"I love you," Sam says again, and he pushes Gabriel into the mattress, flipping them over to press a hard kiss so his angel's mouth. "I love you," he gasps between kisses, as Gabe's hands trace ever downward. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

* * *

Once the words are uncorked, it's impossible to stop them, the tide swelling in his heart until the words tumble from his lips. 

They're crowded in a booth at some shitty diner, Cas pressed against Dean's side and Gabriel bumping elbows with Sam. 

It's small, it's dirty, and it's miserable, and Sam hunches in on himself. 

"Lookie what I can do." Gabe grins, and he shoves two straws into his mouth like overgrown fangs. Whatever he says next is lost, muffled by the straws as spittle hits the table.

It's stupid, but Sam laughs. He laughs until it hurts, ignoring the way Cas and Dean stare at him. As he gasps for air, the words surge forward in a wave, spilling from the shore of his lips. 

"God, I love you," he says.

The world freezes, Sam staring at Dean and Gabe staring at Sam, until Dean gives him the tiniest of nods, and Gabriel spits the straws out, laughing all the way.

* * *

They're sitting together, shoulders brushing, and it's quiet. In the front of the impala, Cas is watching Dean watch the road, and in the back, there's something more. Something concrete. 

Sam reaches over and laces their fingers together, silently asking for more. 

"The world's ending," Gabriel says, quiet.

"That it is," Dean responds, brash and abrasive. "You better buckle up, buttercup, because this is it. This is the endgame."

Sam looks over, brow furrowed, worry etched into his soul. "You can do this," he tells Gabriel, but the words ring hollow. 

He tries something else. Something true. 

"I love you," he says, and it feels like something worth fighting for.

* * *

"Brother." Lucifer is angry, so angry, and the word cuts like a knife as he glares at Gabriel. Righteous fury warps the air and wilts the grass around him. 

"Luci," Gabriel responds cheerfully, chin up and shoulders set in a determined line. 

"I thought I warned you," Lucifer says, eyes yellow and dangerous. "I hoped you would learn."

"We all have something to fight for," Gabriel says, and Lucifer scoffs, eyes sliding from Gabe to Sam. 

"So pitiful." Lucifer sighs. "Such a waste." The knife flashes, and Sam cries out, too late. 

Gabriel grunts as the blade pushes into his chest, eyes widening and mouth falling open. "I'm sorry," he says, eyes desperately fixed on Sam. "Sam, I'm, sorry, I lo-"

With a snarl, Lucifer pushes the blade the rest of the way through, and Sam has to look away as the light explodes out, grace leaving Gabriel's body in a boom that shakes the earth. 

Lucifer says something as Gabriel's body hits the ground, but Sam can't hear over the blood roaring in his hears, doesn't want to hear. He runs to Gabriel's body, falling to his knees next to him, and the words tumble from his mouth a final time, blanketing the battlefield in a eerie, still silence. 

"I love you," he says, and in the back of his mind, he can hear Gabriel as he fades away, the last bit of grace shining weakly. 

"Say it again," it says, and Sam sobs. 

"I love you," he repeats, and the world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts came from [Sabriel Week](https://sabrielevents.tumblr.com/post/184675326761/the-line-up-for-sabriel-week-2019-is-now), which was created by the wonderful admin of this server [here](https://discord.gg/g5r6vjk)!


End file.
